


backalley adventures

by SidewaysClarinet



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Aftercare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Toudou is a nasty lil bottom, Whump ish, slight blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet
Summary: Toudou meets a woman in a dirty alley who shakes things up for him, in more than one way.
Relationships: Toudou Saburouta/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	backalley adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Woo more smut!

The harsh crack of his back against the brick of the alleyway has Toudou wheezing, but it’s really the steel toed boot to his stomach that has him doubling over on the pavement.  _ Definitely going to be bruising there later,  _ he thinks wryly to himself.

“My apologies for the, ah, misunderstanding. I didn’t realize my conversation came off flirtatious.” He manages to bite out, plastering on a polite smile even as he can feel vomit fighting its way up his throat. Maybe it was his punishment for lying- he wasn’t sorry for a damn thing. The only thing he regrets was not realizing that the brunette woman who stood before him had a boyfriend, one who scowls down at him from his position in front of her and wipes the toe of his boots off, like Toudou was  _ dirty  _ somehow. 

He wonders what the man would do if he spat on those polished boots of his- maybe Toudou would get kicked again. Heehee! Now wasn’t that a thought? He has to fight down the grin, but he knows he’s not succeeding judging by the darkening frown on the man’s face. 

“Like hell you didn’t.” He hisses, venomous. “Fuck off and go home, you nasty creep!”

The man kicks him again, hard, and this time higher up towards his ribs. Toudou chokes on a mouthful of spit and blood, feels something crack- ohh, that’s good. He chuckles when he hears retreating footsteps, can feel the stirring in his pants. Everything stings and smarts, but in the best way. The pain lights up his nerves like nothing else in the world does.

“I knew it!”

Toudou startles at the voice. He thought he was alone, but when he looks up, the woman is still there. She’s crouched before him, a victorious little grin on her pretty face.

“You’re totally turned on right now, right? You’re one of those people?” She asks, leaning in to peer at him. 

“Pardon?” He asks. He is, of course, but he might as well pretend to be an everyday gentleman.

“Such a waste of a pretty face like that,” she muses. Her head tilts this way and that with curiosity, and she reaches a hand over to grab his jaw. Her grip is bruising, fingers cold, and a little noise escapes him when she tilts his head up. “But I guess that gives you a pass, huh? Creepy, but not as creepy as you could be.”

“I’m not… understanding.” He gets out. He can’t deny that he’s interested, though. She’s beautiful- half of what attracted him in the first place -and there’s a sinister sort of light in her eyes that has his blood pumping with excitement.

She keeps talking like she hadn’t even heard him, however. “My boyfriend never wants to try things like this, he’s too vanilla. But you’ll let me, right?”

Let her do what, exactly? 

Then her hand cracks sharply against his cheek, and his question is answered. His eyes are wide as he watches his glasses fly to the ground, but then a hand fists in his hair and yanks him back to face forward.

“I guess I should tell you my name first, though, right?” She asks, like she hadn’t just smacked him damn near to kingdom come. “You can call me, hmm… Akira.”

Akira. There’s no hesitation in her gaze, no insecurity, just a silent expectation for him to give his name as well, as if her fingers weren’t seconds away from pulling the hair out of his scalp. He can’t believe that a stranger would be so willing and excited to abuse a complete and total stranger.

The thought brings with it a surge of arousal, and the only thing that comes out of his mouth is an embarrassingly lewd groan.

She grins. “No name, then? That works.”

Akira crawls up over his lap, but her grip doesn’t lessen any in his hair, only holds his head tight against the cracked wall. Her eyes are intense and bright, and when she licks her lips, the combined nervousness and arousal has him squirming. He’s acutely aware that they’re in public, no matter how cramped and abandoned the alleyway is. Anyone could walk by.

Anyone could join.

“I’ve never done this before,” her voice brings him back, and her eyes are zeroed in on the exposed skin of his neck. “But if anyone deserves to suffer through my trial run, wouldn’t it be you? It’s your punishment for being such a creepy freak, isn’t it?”

“I already apologized-” He makes one last attempt at trying to deflect, but then she leans down and licks a trail across the skin of his neck. There’s only a second of pause before she bites down, and Toudou gasps out- he can feel his skin give way, split open, sting and burn as her teeth dig in deep. She’s already biting a path up his neck eagerly, leaving behind aching and bruising marks that have his stomach twisting with lust.

Akira’s teeth clamp down on his ear, and yet he can feel more than hear her laughter. She pulls back, mouth stained red, and spits a mixture of blood and saliva onto his cheek. She’s grinning.

“Your blood tastes disgusting.” She tells him.

Something tells him that he should apologize, and he does. 

Akira shrugs, and releases his hair to take his face in both of her hands. She leans down, presses a kiss to his mouth that quickly turns sloppy and wet. Saliva drips down his chin, he can taste his own blood on his tongue and groans again. One of her hands moves down to his neck, circles around the column of his throat as her fingernails dig deep into the bite marks. She squeezes his neck between her fingers, and his next breath in is shallow.

Between the kiss, her tongue in his mouth and her hands around his neck, he can barely get a lungful in. Seconds pass and his head feels light, and his skin buzzes and he thinks he could die happy and horny here. Toudou’s hands drift up to her waist, but she pulls back suddenly.

“Did I say you could touch?” She asks, sharp. “Put your dirty hands away, don’t be greedy, you freak.”

It’s all he can do to nod, his dick aching painfully in the confines of his dress pants. She nods, satisfied, but then-

“Akira!”

Like lightning, she’s on her feet. Toudou gasps in a breath once the pressure on his throat is released, and the blood flow to his head has intoxicating little black spots dancing in his vision. He leans over himself, raising a trembling hand up to his throat. He can hear someone talking beyond the pounding rush in his ears, though only barely.

“...be back in a minute!” Akira says to- who exactly, he doesn’t know, and honestly doesn’t care. He gets the hint, as disappointing as it is. She has to leave, and Toudou will just have to find somewhere else to jerk one off before he gets home.

But once again, a foot is cracking against his stomach. He gets a weird feeling of deja vu as he wheezes, and then the foot is on his shoulder, pushing him back up against the wall. A sharp heel digs into his skin, and Akira leans over him, clearly irritated. Deliriously, he thinks to himself that he can see a flash of her underwear beneath her dress.

“I guess it would be rude to leave you all riled up, huh?” She asks, frowning. Her eyes are vaguely disgusted, and Toudou thinks he’s fallen in love.

Then her foot releases his shoulder, and he grunts out a half-cry, half-moan when her heel stomps down on his crotch. The platform of her shoe grinds against his clothed cock, and the pain is just on that delicious verge of pleasurable that has him seeing stars. A pathetic litany of groans and raunchy gasps fall from his mouth with each grind of her heel, and that curling coil of arousal grows tighter and tighter with each second.

He cums the fastest since he was a teenager, curling over her heel as each spurt of cum in his boxers has him twitching. Through the haze of orgasm, he can faintly hear her snort.

“That was fast.” Akira remarks. All too soon, her foot pulls away from the now-wet fabric of his pants, wiping her platform off across his shirt. “Women must hate you, huh? Bet that’s why you have to creep around bars.”

_ I have a wife, actually,  _ he manages to think past the cotton in his head. But he has a feeling she likely wouldn’t care, and obviously, he didn’t either.

“I don’t think you’ll get this lucky with anyone else.” She says, holding a mirror up to fix her lipstick. She looks spotless and immaculate, of course. He almost laughs, trying to imagine what he looks like in this moment. “Might have to pay someone next time. Anyways, bye.”

And like that, she turns back to the bar, and she’s gone. After a few minutes of trying to get his wits about him, he manages to stand on shaking legs, but it doesn’t make him feel any less like a one night stand, thrown out post-sex. Well, that’s exactly what this is, he supposes. Certainly more enjoyable than other one night stands he can remember.

_ Might have to pay someone next time. _

“Pay someone, huh?” He says to himself, voice hoarse. 

Alone in the alleyway, now, he grins to himself.

“What an idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are always appreciated!


End file.
